


Lunarian Puberty

by DarkThoughts



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Lack of control, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual, Painful Sex, revenge rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkThoughts/pseuds/DarkThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isn't it a bit odd that Princess Serenity's father is never mentioned?  This could be why...</p><p>This is a story, but each chapter will have a different encounter that you can read separately if you so choose.  I'll list them and their warnings as I write.  Also, if you have a particular interest, leave me a comment and I'll see about including it.</p><p>1.  Luna/Usagi-Painful Sex, Dubious Consent</p><p>2.  Naru/Usagi-Nonconsensual sex, pain, humiliation</p><p>3.  Ami/Usagi-Sex through coercion, oral</p><p>4.  Mamoru/Usagi-Anal, painful sex, controlling relationship</p><p>5.  Minako/Usagi-Sleep noncon, anal, painful sex</p><p>6.  Makoto/Usagi-Masturbation, sex in a public place</p><p>7.  Rei/Usagi-Slight threesome, nonconsensual sex, oral, anal, masturbation, revenge rape</p><p>8.  Queen Serenity/Princess Serenity-Incest, underage, dream sequence</p><p>9.  Setsuna/Usagi-Stripping of power, noncon, voyeurism</p><p>10. Michiru/Usagi-Coercion, oral sex, sex in a public place, toy use</p><p>11.  Hotaru/Usagi-Underage, painful loss of virginity, emotional manipulation</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Luna

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. This story will have a LOT of sex in it, all involving at least one underage character. This is not for the squeamish. I do not own Sailor Moon.

“You mean… I just am gonna have this thing now?!” Usagi demanded, voice high pitched as she pointed down between her legs to the engorged cock that remained erect even through her turmoil.

Luna sighed. “Usagi, it’s perfectly normal. Haven’t you ever wondered why there is no mention of a father for you? Lunarian royal women once they get to a certain point can indeed acquire traditionally male anatomy in order to produce heirs. You’re still a teenager, so you will not be able to control when it comes to you yet.”

Tears burned in her eyes. “But I have a boyfriend! Mamo-chan and I are supposed to get married and we have Chibiusa together! I don’t need this, I don’t want it! How do I get rid of it?”

The cat stretched out and frowned. “You’ll always have this capability Usagi. In the meantime, the only way to make it temporarily recede within you again is to satisfy your urges.”

“I have to masturbate with this thing?!” the blond girl shrieked, horrified at the prospect.

“No, that won’t due. I’m afraid you need to have sex,” Luna told her patiently. “Male or female, it does not matter, but you’ll need to have sex to get rid of it. Your mother had to deal with this very issue and she often used her own senshi accordingly-”

“My mother fucked her friends?!” Shaking her head in horror, Usagi closed her eyes and willed it to go away. However, at the mention of her friends, the unfamiliar flesh only throbbed with want. “Make it stop, Luna!” she whined.

Body glowing, the cat transformed into her human self and slapped the teen. “Stop it, right now! This is part of your birthright! You embrace it proudly!” Eyes gentling, she sighed. “Now, I know this is frightening, but this once, I’ll allow you to use me.” Smiling, she leaned in and kissed her charge.

In shock, Usagi pulled back. “Wha-No! I can’t! Luna, you’re like, oohh…” When the older female ran her hand over her new appendage, she couldn’t help but moan.

Kissing her cheek, the purple haired woman smiled. “You can and you will. I’ll not have you let loose on some poor girl when you have no clue.” She stepped back and reached around to unzip her dress, letting it fall to the floor as she slid down her panties. She unhooked her bra and then sat on the bed. “Now come here.”

Her erection throbbing with want, Usagi felt her hidden crevice becoming wet as well. She bit her lip. “This is so wrong…” Pulling her shirt over her head before taking off her own bra, she was as nude as her advisor given her lower garments having been abandoned to show her the issue not ten minutes before. She walked to Luna. “So… I just stick it in?”

Clicking her tongue, the older woman shook her head. “Not unless you want to hurt me.” She backed up on the bed a bit with her legs spread wide. “Now, kneel in front of me.”

The teen flushed and knelt down, looking at her mentor’s glistening sex. She knew well enough what she liked when she was alone in her bed, but she’d never imagined she would be pleasing another woman.

“Usagi-chan, come now. I can’t hold this form for long.” Luna sank her fingers into the girl’s hair and tugged her head between her legs.

Gasping, Usagi’s nose bumped the little bundle of nerves and then backed up to rub the sticky substance off. She looked up at her and finally ran her tongue experimentally over the nerve center. She slid her fingers over her opening and pushed one in.

Moaning, Luna raised her hips a bit reflexively. “Keep going.”

Her mentor’s breath hitching sent a pulse of want down through her cock and she whimpered into the nerve. “I’m sorry, Luna, I can’t….” She got up and pushed the woman down, pushing her member against her opening.

Luna hissed in pain as her charge just barely missed her entrance before thrusting again and pushing into her barely lubricated body. She closed her eyes though and laid back. It did not surprise her that her charge lacked patience. Even her mother had hurt a few girls before honing her control.

Usagi moaned into Luna’s ear as she rocked in and out of her, her pace erratic and messy. It wasn’t long before she came inside her, the feeling intense. Her new member shrank and then disappeared inside her as she pulled out. She looked down between Luna’s legs and felt guilt gnaw at her as she saw just a bit of blood from her tough treatment.

Opening her eyes, the older female stared at her charge with disapproval. “You need to control yourself Usagi. You hurt me very much with that.”

“Luna, I’m so-” she began, eyes watering.

“Sorry does not cut it, Usagi. You have a long road ahead of you, and I know it’s difficult. But do you really want to hurt others while you are going through this?” the purplette countered.

“Well, no…. I’ll try harder Luna. Promise,” Usagi pledged. She took her guardian’s hand and squeezed it lightly.


	2. Naru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it a bit odd that Princess Serenity's father is never mentioned? This could be why...
> 
> This is a story, but each chapter will have a different encounter that you can read separately if you so choose. I'll list them and their warnings as I write. Also, if you have a particular interest, leave me a comment and I'll see about including it.
> 
> 1\. Luna/Usagi-Painful Sex, Dubious Consent
> 
> 2\. Naru/Usagi-Nonconsentual sex, pain, humiliation

A week after her talk with Luna, and several encounters with her cat guardian later, Usagi was still struggling immensely with her newfound problem. Sitting with Naru, she was finding herself going crazy as her friend talked incessantly about sex and how she worried about when she and Umino would take that step and what it would be like.

“I mean, can’t you give me any advice? You have an older boyfriend,” Naru sighed, looking like she wanted reassurance.

Between the thought of her Mamo-chan and Naru’s incessant talk of sex, Usagi almost started crying as she felt her newest appendage come to life. She watched her friend flop back on her bed, she felt her panties getting painfully tight.

“I just want to be prepared, you know? Know what a guy likes, how it’s gonna feel. Some girls say it hurts a lot.” The brunette worried her lip.

Watching her, Usagi got up and came to sit on the bed beside her, face red. “We could practice.”

“Practice?” Naru echoed, sitting up. “What do you mean? Like, us?”

Usagi knew very well that she was not supposed to be doing this. Luna had expressly told her if she had the urge to call her or tell one of her senshi. But she nodded. “Naru, I’ve got to tell you something. It might be easier to just…” She grabbed her friend’s hand and put it on her aching length, through her skirt, letting her feel.

“Wha-?” Flabbergasted, the teen lifted up her friend’s skirt with wide eyes and caught sight of the engorged, very male anatomy peaking out of her female best friend’s underwear. “How? I mean, I’ve seen you in a swimsuit, in the lockerroom…”

Sighing, Usagi nodded. “It’s this thing that happens sometimes. Like… A freaky curse. And it only goes away once I’ve… You know.”

Eyes widening further, Naru shook her head. “Usa, I can’t give you my virginity. I mean, wow…”

“Why? No one has to know. Umino won’t know any different, you’ll get some experience and I’ll get help with this issue,” Usagi justified.

Naru bit her lip and looked down at the engorged length. “Usagi, I dunno… I mean, won’t it hurt?”

Sick of the wait, Usagi just pushed her friend down on the bed and yanked up her skirt. “You wanted help, you’re getting it and so am I.” She pulled her panties down and went between her legs, pushing her squirming thighs apart and spreading her lips to attack her clit. She was already wet, so she didn’t feel bad.

“Usagi, no!” Naru struggled, tears gathering in her eyes even as her body responded. “Stop it!” Her cheeks were flushed with anger and pleasure as she tried to shove her friend away.

Slapping her hands away, Usagi kept up the stimulation, pushing a finger inside of her. When Naru struggled harder, she slapped her hip in reprimand and nipped her clit, swirling her tongue over the little bud.

Sobbing through her body’s shuddering orgasm, Naru shook her head in disbelief. How could she have gotten off on that? “Stop…”

Surprised at how quickly she got off, Usagi looked up at her. “No. You like it. She pushed a second finger inside her and scissored them with a smirk when Naru winced, but became even wetter. “You like pain. Wow… Naru…”

Humiliated, Naru vigorously shook her head. “No, I’m not like that!”

“You are.” Usagi moved up and sealed their lips together, sliding a hand under her shirt to twist her nipple. There was something satisfying in hurting her. All the princess’s shame, all her trepidation and anger at the unfairness could be vented on Naru,because she liked it. Luna would reprimand her… But Naru enjoyed it and would never tell anyone. She pushed the head of her cock to Naru’s entrance and met her eyes as she broke the kiss. “Our little secret.” And she pressed her hand down on Naru’s mouth to muffle her scream as she pushed in until she heard the slap of flesh on flesh.

Eyes wide as she screamed into her friend’s hand, Naru thrashed and tried to dislodge her, but only succeeded in drawing Usagi deeper within her.

Moaning, Usagi rode her harder and closed her eyes. She thought of Mamoru, how good this could be if she could be in Naru’s position with him inside her. She blushed at the thought and came inside her friend. Once she opened her eyes and saw her friend’s crumpled form, she felt tremendously guilty and pulled out, watching her appendage shrink and disappear.

“I said no…” Naru sat up, bringing her knees up to her chest with a wince.

“I know, but you got me all worked up, and I could tell you liked it…” Usagi winced when Naru only looked away.

“That shouldn’t matter. You’re supposed to be my friend. Get out.” Naru suddenly looked angry.

“I’m sorry…” Usagi leaned over and picked up her underwear, slipping them on. “See you at school…”

x~x~x

The cat looked at her charge with disapproval. “It took a lot of work to wash her memory, Usagi. You need to learn control.”

Head bowed, Usagi nodded. “It was… I don’t know. I’ll try harder.”

“You will.” The cat jumped down. “I’ll be telling Ami about this. She’s discreet. If you have an urge from now on, you ask her to help you.”

“Ami? But…” Usagi groaned as she felt the cock spring up.

“I’ll call her via the communicator now. You start heading to her house for a sleepover,” Luna ordered.

“Okay… Thanks Luna,” Usagi sighed and got up and started packing.


	3. Ami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it a bit odd that Princess Serenity's father is never mentioned? This could be why...
> 
> This is a story, but each chapter will have a different encounter that you can read separately if you so choose. I'll list them and their warnings as I write. Also, if you have a particular interest, leave me a comment and I'll see about including it.
> 
> 1\. Luna/Usagi-Painful Sex, Dubious Consent
> 
> 2\. Naru/Usagi-Nonconsensual sex, pain, humiliation
> 
> 3\. Ami/Usagi-Sex through coercion, oral

Ami looked down at the communicator with wide eyes. “So I have to-?”

“Do what is necessary for your princess. Obey her every command. Right now, she lacks control. If she doesn’t get what she needs, she’ll hurt someone. She’ll pleasure you first--I’ve taught her that much. So it won’t be too painful,” Luna told her simply.

“Alright. I’ll… Do what I can.” Red in her face, Ami shut the communicator and sighed. She felt utterly unprepared. She wondered at why she was selected for this before she decided it didn’t matter. She had to do her duty. After a long moment, she went to the mirror and unbuttoned her blouse and began to disrobe.

_Knock, knock!_

Ami went to her mother’s empty bedroom and pulled a condom from the drawer before walking out to the living room, pulling a robe on to answer the door.

Usagi looked at Ami hungrily as she opened the door. “Hey.”

“Come in.” Stepping back, Ami was caught off guard when Usagi stepped in and shut the door before pinning her to it and kissing her. Her cheeks were flushed and she hesitantly kissed back.

Breaking the kiss to nibble down Ami’s neck, Usagi opened up her robe and began to caress her breasts tenderly. She just wanted to get her wet enough so she could do this. She pulled back and looked at her. “Let’s get to your room.”

Surprised, Ami eyed her. “Usagi, before we continue, I want you to put this on.” She held out the condom she’d retrieved.

Surprised, as she’d never even thought to use one, Usagi shook her head. “No. I don’t know how to put it on.” And she’d heard guys complain it didn’t feel as good.

Flushing, Ami sighed. “Well, we’ll figure it out.” She lead the way into her bedroom and then sat down on the bed. “Come here.”

Usagi eyed her. “You shouldn’t touch me yet. I need to get you ready.”

“Just let me get it on you to make sure you’ll use it.” Ami waited until her friend took off her skirt before tearing open the condom and trying to roll it on her. The rubber broke and she frowned, checking the date. Expired. Her mother must not have an active life.

Looking disgruntled, Usagi bit her lip. “Keep touching me,” she ordered, getting an idea.

Hesitantly, Ami ran her hand over the length and watched her princess close her eyes. “Keep going?”

Nodding, the princess rocked her hips forward. “Kiss the tip.” She opened her eyes and watched her. When she hesitated, she gave her a pleading look. “Ami…”

Uncomfortable, the princess of Mercury dipped down and kissed the tip of the penis, wincing when the blond sank her fingers into her short hair and tugged her forward, forcing her to take in the head and try to relax her throat as the engorged member kept coming.

Moaning, Usagi rocked her hips up into Ami’s wet cavern, using her hands to move her senshi’s head up and down.

Tearing up and trying not to gag each time it went into her throat, Ami just continued, trying to please her princess. When she felt the blond grip her hair, she tried to pull back but couldn’t.

Usagi held Ami’s head in place as she came down her throat. Goraning, she finally released her and watched her cough, a little white dribbling out of her mouth. Her cock went stiff again and she almost cried in frustration as it didn’t disappear.

Eying her, Ami looked her princess over. “Usagi?” Her throat hurt and it was hard to talk.

Pushing her back down on the bed, Usagi slid her head between her legs and began to lap at her clit. She sank a finger inside of her and found Ami tense and not nearly wet enough. She frowned. “You have to relax, or it will hurt.”

“I’m trying,” Ami sighed, closing her eyes and trying to imagine someone else-a cute boy perhaps, doing this.

Usagi nibbled at her clit and rolled it around on her tongue, trying to soothe away the pain. She slid a second finger inside her, stretching her as she began to move them around inside her, searching for the spot that made Luna quiver.

Ami jumped, letting out a soft moan. “Oh…”

Smiling, Usagi kissed her clit and pulled her fingers out. “You’re wet enough.” She moved up and pressed the head of her cock to her entrance, sinking inside of her. She got only partway in before she had to stop, hearing Ami’s pained gasp. “Sorry.” And she was. Ami had tried to help. She continued to push forward until she was hilted inside of her. She let out a moan and then pulled back slowly, noting the blood coating her length.

Tears gleaming in her eyes, Ami clutched her shoulders and rode out the pain as the princess slowly began to pick up the pace. Her body began to warm to the intrusion… It began to feel good.

Thrusting in and out of her, Usagi kissed her and let her hands wander, tweaking her nipples and caressing her flesh. She felt pride when Ami moaned into her mouth and she was shocked when she felt the blunette beginning to shudder.

Crying out softly, Ami felt her orgasm washing over her and shortly after felt a spike of fear as warmth coated her insides.

Panting, Usagi let herself linger inside her a moment before she pulled out and felt herself shrink and disappear. “Thank you Ami…” She laid beside her and looked down at Ami’s thighs, stained red and white. She slid her fingers inside of her, smiling at Ami. “It was… Wow.” She kissed her shoulder. “Did it hurt?”

“Some,” Ami mumbled. “Usagi you can’t finish inside me like that. It’s not safe.” She tried to push her princess’s hand away but Usagi ignored her, still sliding her fingers in and out lazily.

“It’s fine. You’ll be fine.” Usagi kept pleasuring her, enjoying the warmth around her fingers. “I liked it with you. With… Well, when I’ve done it before, it was awkward.” Smiling, she kissed her forehead. She hadn’t thought of Mamoru once during. She felt herself twitching to life again and settled between her legs. “Just try to relax and enjoy it.” She thrust forward inside her and they groaned as one.

Ami closed her eyes. It wasn’t nearly so bad…. Though she was going to be sore.


	4. Mamoru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it a bit odd that Princess Serenity's father is never mentioned? This could be why...
> 
> This is a story, but each chapter will have a different encounter that you can read separately if you so choose. I'll list them and their warnings as I write. Also, if you have a particular interest, leave me a comment and I'll see about including it.
> 
> 1\. Luna/Usagi-Painful Sex, Dubious Consent
> 
> 2\. Naru/Usagi-Nonconsensual sex, pain, humiliation
> 
> 3\. Ami/Usagi-Sex through coercion, oral
> 
> 4\. Mamoru/Usagi-Anal, painful sex, controlling relationship

Usagi finished inside of Ami and sighed in relief as her cock disappeared. She ignored Ami’s frown at her blatant disregard of her wishes and slid her fingers within her a few moments, moving them and just enjoying the warm feel around her. “Thanks Ami. Hopefully that will tide me over… Blushing, Usagi looked at her. I’m going to try and make it work with Mamoru tonight, so I need that to stay down.”

Feeling used, Ami nodded. “Good luck.”

“Thanks. Be here when I get home. In case it doesn’t work.” Usagi scissored her fingers inside her and kissed her collar bone. With that, she got up and pulled her panties back on before walking out to meet Mamoru outside.

“Odango.” Smiling, he kissed her cheek and offered his arm. “What movie did you want to see again?”

“I was hoping we could just go to your place and watch some TV. You know, snuggle time.” And hopefully a little more.

“Sure.” Walking her to the car, he opened the door and let her slide in before going around to his side and sliding into the driver’s seat. He started the car and pulled out onto the road.

Nervous, Usagi watched him out of the corner of her eye and turned on the radio. It was a love song. Smiling, she rested her hand on his and hummed along.

Hesitating to go to his apartment with her-if she was in this sort of mood, she was probably going to try for more than snuggling-he sighed and drove into the complex anyway. “Usagi, we’re just going to go upstairs and watch TV. Nothing else.”

A little crestfallen, Usagi looked at him with hurt. “Don’t you want me, Mamo-chan?”

Sighing, he looked at her as he settled into his parking space. “It’s too much of a risk, Usako. Crystal Tokyo, Chibi-Usa… We need to wait, to keep everything for the wedding night.”

“We can be safe!” she told him, frowning.

Looking her over, he finally nodded. “Alright. But you have to do everything I say. It’s to make sure the future is safe.”

Nodding eagerly, she kissed him and slid her hand over his thigh. She carefully pushed down her own reaction and broke the kiss to slide out of the car.

When they got upstairs, Mamoru lead the way to his room and pulled open the bedside table drawer. “Strip and lay down on your stomach with your legs off the bed.”

A little perplexed-wasn’t he going to prepare her for her first time?-Usagi did as told and shifted onto the pillow when he put it in place under her stomach, pushing her lower half into the air. She blinked when he pulled down another pillow and rested her head on it. When she felt his hands prying her butt cheeks apart, followed by something cool and jelly like being smeared in. “What are you doing?”

“We can’t take risks. You want to have sex, this is going to be how we do it.” Swallowing, he pushed a finger past the tight ring of muscles and watched her tense.

“Mamo-chan, can’t we use protection,” Usagi whines, the irony of that statement coming from her when she refused to use it with Ami not escaping her.

“It’s not 100% effective. Just try and relax.” He pushed a second finger inside her then, stretching and scissoring his fingers to open her up.

Wincing, the blond no longer had to focus to keep from getting an erection. She supposed it was fitting though. She’d been hurting others sexually, so it seemed fitting now that she was going to experience sex with her love it would be unpleasant. She sighed with relief a moment when the fingers were withdrawn. However, she clutched the pillow tight and cried out into it when she felt the head of her boyfriend’s cock pressing into her.

Mamoru moaned as he pushed forward, holding her hips to prevent her from moving as he sank inside of her. He didn’t stop until he felt flesh slap flesh.

Sobbing quietly into the pillow, Usagi just wanted to be in her bedroom with Ami, listening to her quiet moans of pleasure. When he withdrew and drove back in, she bit the pillow. This was horrifying.

Not stopping, Mamoru continued to thrust in and out of her, the pace rough and fast. After what felt like hours to Usagi, he shuddered and came inside her abused anal cavity. He withdrew and kissed the top of her head. “I’m going to take a shower. Put on a movie and we’ll watch before I take you home.”


	5. Minako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Luna/Usagi-Painful Sex, Dubious Consent
> 
> 2\. Naru/Usagi-Nonconsensual sex, pain, humiliation
> 
> 3\. Ami/Usagi-Sex through coercion, oral
> 
> 4\. Mamoru/Usagi-Anal, painful sex, controlling relationship
> 
> 5\. Minako/Usagi-Sleep noncon, anal, painful sex

Gripping the pillow until her knuckles were white, Usagi endured another Saturday bent over for her boyfriend’s pleasure with fewer tears. She bit her lip so as not to whimper when she felt him shudder. Hot stickiness coated her insides and she shivered in relief as he pulled out.

Mamoru looked down at her and squeezed her sore ass lightly. “You’re such a good girlfriend, Usako.” He pushed her back down when she began to rise and took out a wet nap.

Wincing at the cold sting of him wiping her down, Usagi inhaled sharply. “I love you, Mamo-chan.”

“I know.” Finishing his cleansing, he threw the wet nap away and bent over her to kiss her shoulder. “I’m going to get in the shower. I’ll see you next week. But Usagi? We’re going to try something new, so be prepared.”

Rather than excitement, Usagi felt a little dread. When he left, she gathered her clothes and limped a bit to the door. Ami was out of town to look at colleges, so her usual comfort was out. Biting her lip, she decided to go see Minako-she’d missed school two days in a row, so hopefully she was up for visitors.

Her walk was almost aimless and a little painful, but she found her way to the Aino residence. Her hand poised to knock, she was surprised when the door came open to reveal Minako’s mother.

“Oh, Usagi! It’s so nice of you to come check on Mina. And it’s perfect timing!” the middle aged woman chimed.

“Is she feeling better then?” Usagi asked hopefully.

“Afraid she will probably miss Monday as well. I’m going out to run errands. She shouldn’t wake up with what the doctor gave her to help her rest, but would you mind staying just in case?” she questioned.

“Sure. How long will you be gone?” the teen asked, a little saddened that her friend would not be able to speak with her.

“A few hours. Thanks, Usagi.” With that, the mother walked out.

Slipping inside, the princess shut the door and began walking down the hall to Minako’s room. Poking her head in, she found her feverish looking friend under blankets, clearly asleep. “Mina?”

There was no answer. Minako remaining unconscious.

Sighing, Usagi walked towards the bed and laid down beside her. “You’re kind of lucky, you know. Just have to sleep and you’ll wake up better soon.” She stroked her friend’s hair and pulled up the blanket to slip inside with her.

However, upon finding her friend in only a T-shirt and panties, her innocent cuddling took an alternate turn. Her cock sprang to life with want and she looked over her friend with guilty desire. She was beautiful… And she’d never know. “Minako?” Her mouth was dry.

The lighter blond simply went on sleeping.

Usagi licked her lips and got to her feet, pulling down her panties and cringing at the pain that shot through her backside. She went on though, stepping out of her skirt and then her blouse and bra. She had enough control over her desires now though, and with Mina so blissfully unaware, she decided to take her time.

Minako never struggled, her breath never hitched as Usagi pulled her shirt over her head and then pulled her panties down her legs. In fact, she didn’t even stir as her friend dipped down to suck a nipple into her mouth, her hand falling between her legs to stimulate her clit.

Feeling the flesh pebble in her mouth, Usagi almost stopped when Minako's breath finally did hitch. But her eyes remained closed, so she continued, kissing her way ver to it’s twin as she swirled her thumb over her clit. Slowly, she let a finger drift down to her crevice and found her hot and wet and ready.

Adjusting her position, Usagi sank into that amazing wet heat and paused a moment when she heard a whimper before pulling back. She froze though, not sinking back in as she looked down at her. She bit her lip. There had to be a reason Mamo-chan liked it…. She pulled all the way out and turned her friend on her stomach and clumsily searched her drawer for some lotion.

Letting out a noise of pain as lotion was rubbed into her and then fingers pressed in, for a moment, it seemed Minako might wake up. But she remained unconscious even as Usagi scissored her fingers inside of her.

Moving her fingers in and out and stretching the passage gently, Usagi kissed Minako’s lower back before she lifted her a little to put a pillow underneath her to lift her ass into the air a bit. She pulled her fingers out and kept her cheeks pulled apart as she pressed the head into her opening. Grunting, she pushed forward slowly, feeling guilty again as she heard her sleeping friend whine. When she remained asleep though, she kept going until she was hilted. Letting out a moan, she pulled back then surged forward again.

It was pleasurable, Minako’s passage hot and tight, but Usagi had no reason to hold out, no goal to give the other female pleasure. She came after only a few minutes, feeling ashamed. She pulled out and went to the bathroom to clean up. When Minako was well, she’d make things better...


	6. Makoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it a bit odd that Princess Serenity's father is never mentioned? This could be why...
> 
> This is a story, but each chapter will have a different encounter that you can read separately if you so choose. I'll list them and their warnings as I write. Also, if you have a particular interest, leave me a comment and I'll see about including it.
> 
> 1\. Luna/Usagi-Painful Sex, Dubious Consent
> 
> 2\. Naru/Usagi-Nonconsensual sex, pain, humiliation
> 
> 3\. Ami/Usagi-Sex through coercion, oral
> 
> 4\. Mamoru/Usagi-Anal, painful sex, controlling relationship
> 
> 5\. Minako/Usagi-Sleep noncon, anal, painful sex
> 
> 6\. Makoto/Usagi-Masturbation, sex in a public place

“Usagi-chan?” Ami questioned, looking at her leader staring at Minako a few seats away. “Did you do something to her?”

Guiltily watching Mina shift in her seat, Usagi looked down at her paper. “I’ll make it up to her. Just… Don’t bring it up.”

Feeling the strangest combination of sad, angry, jealous and horrified, the blunette bit her lip. “Do you want to come over to my house tonight?”

Forcing her body not to respond, Usagi nodded. “Yeah. I’ll just go home with you.” Smiling, she looked around to make sure no one was watching before she reached over and touched her thigh a moment. “I missed you over the weekend.”

Cheeks tinting and heart stuttering, Ami smiled and nodded. “You too.” She looked down at her own paper, feeling irrationally happy.

Watching her a moment, Usagi went back to her own work. When the bell rang for gym, she nodded to Ami and gathered her things before moving ahead. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the locker room.

Makoto waved at her as she changed. “Hey Usa!”

Gripping her bag, Usagi watched the brunette’s body as she moved about to get ready. “Hey Mako-chan.” Her mouth felt dry.

“Aren’t you going to change?” the green eyed beauty asked, watching her.

“No… I don’t feel so well. I’m going to go beg off.” Usagi could feel her cock straining against her underwear. She took out the note Luna had given her and handed it in to the cranky gym coach. She’d been doing this a lot lately.

“Just sit in the bleachers,” the woman grunted.

Trudging out to the bleachers by the track, Usagi quickly found a seat and covered her lap with her bag. She watched the other girls in their shorts running around the track, her eyes following Makoto a little more closely. Her cock pulsed.

Trying to distract herself, she took out a notebook and began to doodle, but sighed in frustration when she could only draw crescent moons and roses. She jumped when Mako sat down next to her suddenly. “Oh! What are you up to? You love gym.”

“Figured you needed company. And help with your problem,” the brunette replied bluntly.

“Problem?” Usagi echoed, mouth dry as she looked at her friend with wide eyes. Did Ami tell? Or Luna?

“Yeah. I remember a few things from the Moon Kingdom. I was your favorite, Serenity,” the green eyed beauty told her with a chuckle.

“Wow…” Looking her over, she swallowed. “Want to find somewhere?” she asked hopefully.

“Thought you’d never ask. We’ll get my stuff from the locker room and find a place. You have a free period next, right?” When she nodded, Mako grinned and took her hand, leading her away.

In shock at Makoto’s ease with the situation, Usagi walked along with her as they went into the locker room. “So, you knew it would happen?”

Letting go of her hand to grab her things, the brunette shrugged. “I wasn’t one hundred percent. I remembered a couple months back and thought it was crazy at first. Little offended you went to Ami first and didn’t even tell me,” she teased.

Cheeks pink, the blond scratched her head. “Luna picked her.”

“Ah. Come on.” Shouldering her bag, she took her hand and lead her out, down the hall to a supply room. She locked it and put a wedge underneath the door. She took off her shirt, stepping out of her shoes, and pulled down her shorts before sitting on the stack of padded mats they put down when they went over gymnastics.

Watching her, Usagi slipped her blouse over her head and then pulled her skirt down, toeing off her shoes. “So, you could just tell?”

“Hard to hide that thing, Usagi.” Makoto grabbed her hips and pulled her close. She gently pulled her cock out of her underwear and kissed the weeping head. She gingerly released her length and shifted to pull her own panties down.

Hissing in pleasure, Usagi almost whimpered when she pulled back. Watching her, she blushed when her friend started touching herself. She reached out to touch her and looked surprised when Makoto pushed her hand away.

“Not yet.” Makoto grinned a little and then reached back to unhook her bra, laying back on the mats as she let her hands wander over her body. Her nipples hardened in the air conditioned storage room as she trailed a hand up, toying with a rosie peak.

Breath hitching, the bond could feel her cock pulsing with need. “Mako-chan…” Her voice was a whine.

The princess of Jupiter wagged her finger at her and continued her explorations, getting a rush out of seeing her like this. She tweaked her nipples, her skin tingling with pleasure at the sensation as well feeling her eyes on her body. Slowly, she moved her hand down, trailing her nails lightly over her hips and thighs.

Whimpering, Usagi’s fingers twitched towards her length, wanting to relieve herself, yet too embarrassed to do so.

Green eyes locked on her princess as Makoto licked her lips, slipping a finger between her lips and up to her clit. She let out a soft sound of pleasure as she swirled her nail over it lightly.

Flushed from head to toe, Usagi watched her. Hesitantly, she let her hand cup her hardened flesh, swallowing thickly.

“Come here,” the brunette urged suddenly, aroused by the fact that she’d made her princess touch herself.

Shuffling forward eagerly, Usagi dipped down to kiss her senshi and settled between her spread legs. Pressing the head of her cock to her entrance, she groaned at the wet heat she felt and slid in with ease. It took her a moment, but when she pulled out and glanced down at her length, she realized. “You aren’t-?”

“I’ve had boyfriends before.” Makoto wrapped her legs around her waist and rolled them, pinning her princess down to ride her. Not saying more than that, she began to roll her hips, setting a fast rhythm and urging the blond beneath her to meet her thrusts.

Feeling the hot wet cavern pulse around her, gripping her cock like a glove, Usagi groaned raising her hips to meet her senshi’s, driving deep inside her.

Makoto moaned in her ear, riding her. “Usagi-chan…” Her nails dug lightly into her shoulders and she felt… satisfied that she was leaving marks her princess’s other lovers could see. She hadn’t been totally joking when she’d said she felt slighted.

Groaning softly, the moon princess grabbed her senshi’s hips and held them to her as she thrust as deep as she could go. When she felt the brunette begin to quiver around her, she shuddered and came.

The two collapsed onto the mats and lay panting for a long moment before they finally got up to clean themselves.

x~x~x

“Usagi?” Ami looked up from her position curled into her friend’s shoulder with surprise. They’d been watching movies and cuddling for hours and not once had her princess made a move.

Smiling, Usagi kissed her forehead. “Tonight, let’s just hang out and cuddle a bit, okay?”

Cheeks pink, Ami knew it was silly, but when the princess wrapped an arm around her, she felt like this was more than sex between them.


	7. Rei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it a bit odd that Princess Serenity's father is never mentioned? This could be why...
> 
> This is a story, but each chapter will have a different encounter that you can read separately if you so choose. I'll list them and their warnings as I write. Also, if you have a particular interest, leave me a comment and I'll see about including it.
> 
> 1\. Luna/Usagi-Painful Sex, Dubious Consent
> 
> 2\. Naru/Usagi-Nonconsensual sex, pain, humiliation
> 
> 3\. Ami/Usagi-Sex through coercion, oral
> 
> 4\. Mamoru/Usagi-Anal, painful sex, controlling relationship
> 
> 5\. Minako/Usagi-Sleep noncon, anal, painful sex
> 
> 6\. Makoto/Usagi-Masturbation, sex in a public place
> 
> 7\. Rei/Usagi-Slight threesome, nonconsensual sex, oral, anal, masturbation, revenge rape

Makoto moaned throatily as Usagi drove into her angrily, her princess’s nails leaving marks on her hips. Shuddering, she clamped down around her and felt the heat as the blond exploded inside her. Panting, the brunette sat up a bit straightening the skirt she hadn’t even had time to get off. “Not that I’m complaining, but what was that about?”

Plopping on the sofa, Usagi sighed. She smiled gratefully at Makoto. She’d just barged in and pushed her down, after all. “Rei. I brought my math up to a C and was excited. She started making fun of me about being excited to be average.” She clenched her fists.

Frowning, Makoto eyed her leader. “Well then, put her in her place.” At Usagi’s look, she shrugged. “I enjoyed myself, but next time, you should use that anger to punish her.”

“You mean-?” Usagi had used force before, but she’d never thought one of her senshi would suggest she do so again on one of her fellows.

“I mean, next time she mouths off, push her down on the study table, pull down her pants and shove inside her. Dominate her, hurt her, whatever, and let her know you are in charge and she is subordinate to you.” Makoto looked completely at ease with the suggestion. 

Usagi was sporting a hardened length once more. “She’s my friend though….”

“And mine too. But you’re our princess.” Licking her lips, she eyed the hardened flesh. “Come on, let’s go. I’ll hold her down for you.”

“Are you serious?” Usagi asked in shock. But it was making her length pulse, the idea of getting revenge in such a way, of making the brash fire priestess regret her constant taunts. And the image of the brunette holding her down made it all the better.

“Yes, one hundred percent. Now put your panties back on and let’s go.” The taller female got to her feet, straightening herself out.

Nodding, Usagi felt almost light headed with glee. Makoto was so amazing…

x~x~x

Rei was sitting in a trance by the sacred fire when they tiptoed in, her eyes never losing focus. Occasionally, her hands would form a new symbol.

Makoto moved ahead of Usagi, silently. Her hands clamped around Rei’s shoulders and she hauled her back onto the table.

Knocked from her trance by the rough handling, Rei struggled violently. “What the-? Mako, Odango?”

The brunette subdued her and held her wrists above her head. “You’ve forgotten one of your duties, Rei. We’re here to remind you. You serve the princess.”

“Serve the-What the hell is that?!” the priestess shouted as she noticed the bulge in the blond’s skirt.

“My birthright.” Usagi pulled down her skirt and her underwear in one go, revealing the pulsing cock. “And you’re going to know what it feels like to be humiliated in front of a friend, by a friend now.”

Renewing her struggles, Rei let out a shriek of rage as her hands were tied using the tie for her hair. Her chest heaved as her haori was ripped open and she thrashed her legs as Usagi struggled to get her pants off until Mako banged her head back on the table, disorienting her.

Using the moment, Usagi got her pants off and moved between her legs. As soon as her eyes began to clear, she pressed the head of her cock to her entrance, finding her unlubricated. “Remember this next time you’re going to ridicule me.” And she began pushing forward..

Eyes wide, Rei screamed into the hand Makoto clamped over her mouth, feeling like her insides were being ripped through with a hot poker. It seemed to go on forever, but finally, her own blood provided a little relief as she let out a sob. She felt Usagi hilted inside her and began to struggle again.

Usagi met Makoto’s eyes and leaned in to kiss the brunette as she rocked in and out of Rei’s abused crevice. The whimpers and cries beneath her only prolonged her arousal. She pulled out of the kiss to look down at Rei. She felt a surge of power in this. “This is where you belong. Under me.” She pulled out to the tip and surged back in, rocking her whole body back.

Aroused, Makoto let her free hand wander down to play with herself beneath her skirt.

Groaning, Usagi kept thrusting, pulling out to look at the small pool of blood that had formed beneath her fire priestess. She dragged her cock across her creamy thighs, leaving red smears, then moved up to her stomach and breasts, hissing softly at the teasing sensation of her flesh.

Insides still burning in the absence of the intrusion, Rei felt utterly disgusted at the sight of her blood on the length.

Makoto watched and leaned in, mouth open in invitation.

Shaking her head, Usagi smiled. “Kiss it,” she told Mako softly. She closed her eyes at the wet kiss, but pulled back. “Take your hand off her mouth.”

Rubbing her clit a little more vigorously, Makoto did so. “Bite and we’ll make you regret it.”

Rei looked at her in disbelief, her lips pressed in a thin line as Usagi rubbed her blood stained cock on her face.

Impatient, the green eyes beauty plugged Rei’s nose and when she was forced to open her mouth, shuddered in pleasure to see her princess stuff the cock in her mouth. She leaned in and licked the blood smear from Rei’s face.

Fucking Rei’s mouth vigorously, Usagi watched the shame and pain in her eyes and it gave her a thrill. But there was one thing left. She pulled out of her mouth and came on her face, her cock not disappearing as she watched Makoto clean it off her. “You’re not broken enough for us to rebuild you, yet.”

Disgusted, the violet eyed girl shook her head. “Usagi, please-”

The blond slapped her lightly. “I didn’t say you could speak.”

Shuddering with her own self induced orgasm, Makoto met her princess’s eyes. Realization dawned on her and she flipped Rei to her stomach.

Not sure what was happening at first, Rei didn’t even think to struggle until she felt her ass cheeks being pulled apart.

This was what this should be for, Usagi mused. Punishment. She gave no sort of warning or adjustment time as she shoved her cock mercilessly through the tight ring of muscles and began to pound into her ill prepared ass.

Makoto buried Rei’s face in her own crotch, enjoying the way her screams sent vibrations through her clit. She watched her princess violate her fellow soldier and it made her feel powerful, knowing that her loyalty was rewarded while disloyalty was punished.

The blond tore into her victim and moaned loudly, not caring about the pain her senshi suffered. After only a few minutes though, she coated her ass and back with her cum. Breathlessly, she slapped her abused backside and smiled. “Clean this up. And be at my house tomorrow. Bring lube if you want this to feel any better.”

Untying Rei’s hands, Makoto got up and kissed Usagi fully. “You were magnificent your Highness.”

Sated, the princess felt her cock disappear. She kissed Makoto gently. “I’ll let you continue the lesson. I need to get home.”

A little disappointed, Makoto nodded. “I’ll make sure she knows to serve you.”

“Thank you.” Usagi kissed her cheek and went to the bathroom to clean up a bit before heading out. She did not head home though, as she said she was.

At her house, Ami waited with a smile as she let her princess in.

Usagi kissed her in greeting before towing her to the shower.


	8. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it a bit odd that Princess Serenity's father is never mentioned? This could be why...
> 
> This is a story, but each chapter will have a different encounter that you can read separately if you so choose. I'll list them and their warnings as I write. Also, if you have a particular interest, leave me a comment and I'll see about including it.
> 
> 1\. Luna/Usagi-Painful Sex, Dubious Consent
> 
> 2\. Naru/Usagi-Nonconsensual sex, pain, humiliation
> 
> 3\. Ami/Usagi-Sex through coercion, oral
> 
> 4\. Mamoru/Usagi-Anal, painful sex, controlling relationship
> 
> 5\. Minako/Usagi-Sleep noncon, anal, painful sex
> 
> 6\. Makoto/Usagi-Masturbation, sex in a public place
> 
> 7\. Rei/Usagi-Slight threesome, nonconsensual sex, oral, anal, masturbation, revenge rape
> 
> 8\. Queen Serenity/Princess Serenity-Incest, underage, dream sequence

_“Happy thirteenth birthday, my Serenity,” the Queen intoned with a smile._

_“Thank you, Mother.”  Beaming, the princess kissed her cheek and accepted her mother’s gift._

_“Well, open it, my Dear.”  Sitting down, she watched her child pull out a small silver crescent pendant on a delicate chain.  She took it from her and put it on.  “That’s a gift my mother gave me, and her mother gave her.  We are the only women to wear it.  Only the royal moon family can be worthy of that gift.”_

_Smiling, Princess Serenity thanked her again._

_“But there’s a gift that you must give me now, something I gave my mother as well, and she gave hers,” Queen Serenity added._

_“Oh?  What is it?” the blond asked, blinking at her._

_“Stand up, Serenity, and turn around.”  When her daughter obeyed, she untied her sash and unbuttoned the back of her dress, letting it fall to the floor before she set to work on her corset._

_“Mother?  What are you doing?” Serenity asked, though she sounded merely curious._

_“Taking my gift.”  The elder Serenity removed all of her daughter’s clothing and then turned her around to push her to lay back on her bed.  She pushed her daughter’s legs apart and caressed the soft petals of her lower lips.  “Lunarian princesses are special.”  She kissed her daughter’s clit and ran her tongue over it, smiling when her child jumped in pleasure.  “We get two virginities.  One of being taken, and one of taking.  Our first always belongs to the family.”  She felt her daughter moisten._

_“Oh…”  Confused, but flushed with pleasure, the princess eyed her queen.  “So you’re going to take me, Mother?”_

_Nodding, the Queen smiled and dipped a finger partially inside her, swirling it around within her.  She chuckled when her daughter shuddered and bucked her hips.  “Oh yes.  Until you hit your second stage, you’re going to be my special girl.”_

_“Special?” she echoed, eyes glazed with pleasure._

_“Yes.”  Sucking her clit into her mouth, she dipped her index and middle finger inside her, stretching her gently._

_Whining softly in slight pain, the princess squirmed but then moaned at the sensation.  Part of her thought this might be wrong, but it felt good and her mother said it was okay…_

_The Queen withdrew her fingers and backed up to shed her own dress, revealing a hardened length.  She smiled and moved to press the head to her daughter’s cheek.  “Kiss the tip.”_

_Obediently, the princess kissed the foreign appendage and parted her lips when her mother pressed it inwards, uncertainly running her tongue over it as her mother sank her fingers into her hair and made her swallow it.  She gagged a bit, but fought the reflex as she thrust in and out a minute._

_“Good girl.”  Smiling warmly, Queen Serenity pulled out of her mouth and then moved to settle between her daughter’s legs.  She pressed the cockhead to her daughter’s opening and slowly moved forward.  She smiled and kissed her forehead when she got halfway in.  “It only hurts the first time,” she promised before surging forward, pulling back and smiling as she looked at the blood that clung to her length before charging back in._

_Whimpering, the princess endured the pain as she closed her eyes, relieved when the unpleasantness began to ebb away._

_Never pausing, the Queen kept up a steady rhythm, tweaking her daughter’s nipples lightly as she looked down at her in adoration, enjoying the sight of her cock disappearing inside her with every thrust.  “Oh Serenity.”  She peppered her face with kisses._

_Opening her eyes, the princess blushed when her mother had to kiss her tears away and then looked utterly confused as something hot and wet exploded inside of her._

_Pulling out breathlessly, the elder Serenity smiled at her daughter.  “It won’t be long before you’ll be the one taking a pretty girl’s maidenhead.”  She kissed her cheek and let herself get hard again.  “So I’m going to enjoy you being my special girl awhile longer.”  She pushed forward again and grabbed her daughter under each knee, making her wrap her legs around her hips._

x~x~x

 

“Usako?”  Mamoru shook her slightly as they arrived at his apartment.  “You fell asleep.”

 

“Oh…”  Usagi was mortified to find herself stiff as a board beneath her skirt.  Was that dream a memory?

 

“Come on.  Let’s get upstairs.”  Mamoru got out and came around to open the door for her.

 

Usagi got out and followed him up.  That dream…  She eyed Mamoru as they walked up and frowned.  She wasn’t supposed to be the one being taken anymore…

 

As soon as they were in, Mamoru looked at her.  “Today we’re going to watch a little hentai before and then I’m going to-” he began.

 

“No.”  Usagi stepped in close.  “Today, I’m going to enjoy myself and you’re going to be the one gripping the pillow.”

 

Amused, Mamoru looked down at her.  “Usako, just do as I say.”

 

Glaring, the princess used his arrogance and began walking ahead as if to obey before turning and shoving him with all her might onto the couch.

  
Stunned, Mamoru landed on his stomach and went to push himself up when he felt her petite hands yanking down his pants and boxers.  “Usako-OH!”  And something hard was being shoved violently into his backside.


	9. Setsuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it a bit odd that Princess Serenity's father is never mentioned? This could be why...
> 
> This is a story, but each chapter will have a different encounter that you can read separately if you so choose. I'll list them and their warnings as I write. Also, if you have a particular interest, leave me a comment and I'll see about including it.
> 
> 1\. Luna/Usagi-Painful Sex, Dubious Consent
> 
> 2\. Naru/Usagi-Nonconsensual sex, pain, humiliation
> 
> 3\. Ami/Usagi-Sex through coercion, oral
> 
> 4\. Mamoru/Usagi-Anal, painful sex, controlling relationship
> 
> 5\. Minako/Usagi-Sleep noncon, anal, painful sex
> 
> 6\. Makoto/Usagi-Masturbation, sex in a public place
> 
> 7\. Rei/Usagi-Slight threesome, nonconsensual sex, oral, anal, masturbation, revenge rape
> 
> 8\. Queen Serenity/Princess Serenity-Incest, underage, dream sequence
> 
> 9\. Setsuna/Usagi-Stripping of power, noncon, voyeurism

Usagi stroked Ami’s hair fondly as she sucked her off, coming down her throat with a smile. She pulled her head up and kissed her, pleased with her own taste on her lips. “You’re so good to me, Ami.”

Smiling sheepishly, she kissed back shyly. “I try.”

“I just wish you could stay the night,” Usagi sighed, eying the sun going down. “I could rent a documentary.”

“I wish I could stay too, but I do have responsibilities. I’ll come by tomorrow if I can.” Ami went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and then came back to kiss her cheek before going.

“Ami? Don’t wear panties when you come over tomorrow.” Usagi smiled when she blushed and slid her hand up to cup her between her legs, feeling the wet heat through her panties. “Cause I love your mouth, but it’s been too long since I was in here.”

Blushing, Ami nodded and left.

Sighing, Usagi laid back on her bed. She wasn’t used to not having Ami over on Friday nights. She picked up her phone and scrolled through. She almost called Makoto over, but she wasn’t in the mood. Rei was a possibility, but not one she wanted tonight. She still needed to make it up to Minako, but that was for another day…

She thought for what seemed a long time until she noticed the time hadn’t changed at all. “Pluto?”

The keeper of time appeared before her, expression stern. “Princess, you’ve crossed the line.”

Sitting up, the blond frowned. “No, I haven’t. I’m doing what is right for me.”

“What about Chibi-Usa then?” Setsuna demanded, nostrils flaring.

“She isn’t Mamoru’s daughter, and the future we visited was an alternate reality.” At the Time Guardian’s stunned look, she smiled. “Yeah, I figured it out. Mother gave me some of my memories back. Endymion and I were engaged, but I had a youthful indiscretion.”

Setsuna paled. “Princess-”

“My beautiful time senshi came for a visit and I had to have her. The stars aligned and a pink haired, red eyed royal was born. But when the attack happened, you decided to alter mother’s magic and send our little girl ahead to an alternate future… That’s why you have always loved her, isn’t it?” Usagi accused.

“It wasn’t that simple-” the green haired woman tried again.

“Endymion and I aren’t going to be together much longer. I don’t know what the future holds. But right now, I’m pretty pissed off at you. So you’re going to get on your knees and make things up to me.” Usagi stood and dropped her skirt.

Hands clenched around her staff, Pluto set it down and dropped to her knees in front of her princess.

“Kiss it.” Usagi pushed past her lips and held her head in place as she thrust in and out of her mouth quickly. She frowned and pulled out. “Take us to the gates of time.”

Relieved, Setsuna got to her feet and grabbed her staff, tapping it on the ground once before they were in the fog. “What do you want here, Princess?”

“I want to watch our first time while I take you.” Usagi gripped her wrist. “And after that, we’ll discuss the penalty for your deceit.”

Stomach sinking, Setsuna took her back, back into the past, until they were in the gardens of the moon kingdom.

Usagi bent Setsuna over a bench and ripped the lower half of her body suit open as she looked through the bushes.

Princess Serenity had the Princess of Pluto beneath her, taking her roughly. “I… Am… Your… Princess! You don’t get to refuse me.” Each word was at first punctuated with a thrust, the last sentence a rush as she moaned.

Arching an eyebrow, Usagi bent over. “Insubordinate then, weren’t you? What was it then?” She pushed the head of her cock to her unlubricated entrance. “Oh yes… I asked you to help me talk Mother out of the engagement with Endymion. You said that it was my duty.” She pitched forward, hilting herself within her.

Serenity kept pounding into her, tears in her eyes. “How does it feel to have something forced on you? Do you like it?” she demanded.

“Princess-” Pluto tried.

“Do you like knowing that no one will help you?” Serenity pulled out to the tip and charged back in. “That no matter who or how you beg, it’s just duty?”

Usagi rocked in and out of her senshi, watching the two princesses. “I just wanted a chance to be myself. Not hide the very birthright I was told was an honor in favor of a political alliance. And you twisted that into memories of love. Was it revenge?” Her voice was a hiss as she pounded in and out of her squirming body.

Setsuna sobbed. “I just wanted a clean start.”

“So you took our little girl away to another universe, then used her to keep me with someone I don’t love,” Usagi hissed, thrusts violent as she watched her counterpart shudder and come into her own Pluto.

Looking away, Pluto ignored the feeling of hot seed shooting inside her abused crevice.

“What I did to you back then was wrong, but I just wanted help. What you did….” Taking her staff, Usagi pulled out of her and her cock disappeared as she clicked the staff against the ground and they appeared back in her bedroom.

Looking up at her princess with terror, she frowned. “Please-”

“I strike Pluto from the Silver Alliance and take your birthright for none but our child. You shall only be Meiou Setsuna, no longer the Guardian of Time or Princess of Pluto. As of the moment you leave my home, you will not have memories of any of our experiences together, nor of the Silver Alliance or Sailor Senshi. And the others will have no memory of you.” She clicked the key staff against the floor again.

Crying, the broken woman got to her feet and padded out. When Usagi glanced at her through the window, she straightened, looking confused and wandered off.

The princess sighed and flopped on her bed. She looked at the staff in the corner and wondered at who she could put in charge until Chibi-Usa was of age. Because she would be the new Pluto. As much as she loved her, she knew it would be best, especially considering the lie of a life she’d lead… Perhaps in the meantime, she would charge Neptune and Uranus to share the duty. A smile curled her lips. Yes. That would work nicely. She felt her cock appearing once again at the thought of having those two separated, in need of comfort… She picked up her phone and dialed Makoto to come and help relieve her problem.


	10. Michiru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it a bit odd that Princess Serenity's father is never mentioned? This could be why...
> 
> This is a story, but each chapter will have a different encounter that you can read separately if you so choose. I'll list them and their warnings as I write. Also, if you have a particular interest, leave me a comment and I'll see about including it.
> 
> 1\. Luna/Usagi-Painful Sex, Dubious Consent
> 
> 2\. Naru/Usagi-Nonconsensual sex, pain, humiliation
> 
> 3\. Ami/Usagi-Sex through coercion, oral
> 
> 4\. Mamoru/Usagi-Anal, painful sex, controlling relationship
> 
> 5\. Minako/Usagi-Sleep noncon, anal, painful sex
> 
> 6\. Makoto/Usagi-Masturbation, sex in a public place
> 
> 7\. Rei/Usagi-Slight threesome, nonconsensual sex, oral, anal, masturbation, revenge rape
> 
> 8\. Queen Serenity/Princess Serenity-Incest, underage, dream sequence
> 
> 9\. Setsuna/Usagi-Stripping of power, noncon, voyeurism
> 
> 10\. Michiru/Usagi-Coercion, oral sex, sex in a public place, toy use

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Don't worry, the sleepover isn't over, just thought this was a good chapter break. Thanks for the comment kapuis! I'll definitely be using your suggestions. Also, cause you're the first to comment on not just this one, but another piece of mine, feel free to contact me for a story request.

Tapping her pencil against the study table, Usagi sighed at the tension in the air. “We seriously need a day off,” she declared suddenly.

Smiling, Minako nodded. “Oh, we so do! And we should celebrate that you’re up to Bs! All those extra study sessions with Ami must be paying off!”

Stroking the blunette’s thigh beneath the table, Usagi nodded. “Oh, definitely.” Grinning, she glanced at the sullen Rei and the more than eager Mako. “I know, let’s go to the fair! It’s Friday night and we could have a sleepover at my house after cause Mom and Dad took Shingo to my grandparents house so they could have a weekend away!”

“Yeah, that sounds like an awesome idea,” Makoto agreed quickly.

“I don’t know--I have a lot of work to do tomorrow.” Rei looked away, hoping to get out of this.

Ami looked a little surprised. Friday nights were typically Usagi’s favorite and they usually spent them rolling in the sheets. “Well, it sounds like it could be a fun night.”

“That’s the spirit! Rei, you should be more like Ami!” Minako laughed.

“Then it’s settled! I’ll go invite Michiru and Hotaru! They shouldn’t stay all cooped up with Haruka gone for her turn at the gates,” Usagi mused. “So, we meet at the fair in three hours!” With that, she ran off to get ready.

x~x~x

Three hours later, after plenty of laughing and running around, Michiru sighed as the Ferris Wheel broke down with herself and her princess at the top. “So, how were you planning to manage having all of your lovers under one roof for the night?”

Laughing, Usagi took her hand. “You always were the smartest. Ami is terrific, but you really know how to read situations. Honestly, I plan on cornering them individually. Minako probably in the shower. She still doesn’t know that I’ve already had her, so I really need to make it up to her so she enjoys it.”

“You really are comfortable with this?” Michiru prompted, meeting her gaze. “Just using your senshi?”

“You’re all supposed to serve me. And I am not just using all of them. Ami is probably going to be my partner ultimately. But for now…” Usagi slid her hand up the Neptunian’s skirt. “I’m going to enjoy myself.” She tugged her panties down and slid a finger along her lower lips, feeling a little moisture gathered there. “Does it excite you that someone could see us?”

“If you’re going to use me, just do so,” the older female responded, refusing to become embarrassed over her body’s reactions.

Smiling, Usagi pulled her cock free and grabbed her senshi’s sea foam colored hair, pushing her head down. “You and Hotaru are staying the night tonight too. But I want a preview.”

Disgusted with the appendage, Michiru had to force herself not to gag as she took the tip into her mouth. She sucked on the head and used her hands to work the shaft.

Moaning, the blond slid a finger within the beauty as she pressed her thumb against her clit.

Body warming at the stimulation, Michiru closed her eyes and opened her mouth wide as she moved her head down further, hoping to get this over with. She almost startled when she felt her princess’s free hand touch her throat, massaging. Understanding dawned as she let her eyes move up to meet hers. She swallowed.

Groaning and thrusting her hips upwards, she smiled and held the violinist’s head down when the ferris wheel came back to life. “Oh, you better finish me quick.”

Panic settled in Michiru as she thought about Hotaru or the rest seeing her like this and she struggled, tears gathering in her eyes as she frantically swallowed and stroked.

“You better hurry.” Usagi held back until the last second and then let herself explode, forcing the woman to swallow or be humiliated by the cum that would be dribbling down her face. She released her and put herself back together to hop out of the egg shaped seat. “Wow, that was a little more than we bargained for, huh Michiru?”

Coughing and taking a sip of her bottled water, she nodded. “Most definitely.” Her throat was sore.

Hotaru, back to the appearance of a thirteen year old, smiled and took her mother;y figure’s hand. “We should go to the funhouse next!”

“Yeah, that’s the attitude to have. No part poopers tonight!” Minako cheered.

x~x~x

Usagi waited until Michiru went to change in her parent’s bathroom before she approached. Her smile was almost affectionate when she found her naked and waiting. “Everyone is fighting over which movie we should watch. So I think we should have enough time for a quickie.” She pointed to the tub in wordless order, but held up a hand when she went to turn the water on.

Michiru sat on the built in bench, realizing that Usagi intended to screw her in the very spot her parents obviously used. It was perverse in a whole new way.

Taking off her clothes, Usagi set them to the side and stepped into the tub, kneeling in front of the bench. “Have you had a cock inside you?” she asked curious.

“Not a real one, other than in my mouth today,” the older woman admitted. She did her best to not look at it, but knew it was larger than the toys she and her lover used.

“So, you really are a lesbian.” Usagi gave her a comforting pat. “Don’t worry. I don’t plan on doing this with you often. Unless you’re just irresistible.” She smiled and moved between her spread legs, pressing the head to her entrance. “Still wet.” She pushed in with one hard thrust and kissed her to cover her noise of discomfort and surprise.

Feeling uncomfortably stretched, Michiru was a little surprised to feel her princess move a hand between them to stroke her clit. She felt jolts of pleasure begin at her gentle stroking, even as she began to thrust quickly and painfully into her only slightly lubricated passage.

Panting, Usagi dipped her head down to take a nipple into her mouth, suckling it lovingly even as she continued her harsh assault. Her fingers worked her clit expertly all the while and she closed her eyes to enjoy not only the sensation, but the sounds echoing through the bathroom. It was like her own private music, fittingly provided by the violinist.

Minutes ticked by and Michiru bit her lip as her body sang with pleasure, even the roughness beginning to make her want more. “Princess, we don’t have much time,” she reminded her, breath hitching.

Laying back in the tub, Usagi pulled her on top of her and thrust upwards. “No, we don’t. So let’s make sure you get off with me.” She pulled a small purple vibrator from behind the curtain and turned it on, pressing it to her senshi’s clit.

Moaning loudly in the echoing room, Michiru clutched at her princess’s shoulders and closed her eyes. Her breath came in short bursts as she rode the length within her in time with the rhythm set, the vibrations familiar and pleasurable. After what seemed an eternity, she lost her grip and her muscles fluttered and squeezed the invading appendage in a vice like grip, milking the hot seed from the shaft.

Petting Michiru’s cheek, Usagi sat up fully and slid out, letting her cock disappear. “Clean up and join us for the movie, alright?” She stepped out of the tub and washed up just a little at the sink before redressing and walking back out.

Ami peered up at her, eyes questioning.

Taking the spot next to the blunette, Usagi smiled and drew a blanket over their laps, letting her hand drift up her nightgown as she leaned in to whisper. “Sorry, got distracted.” She looked at the screen. “So, what did we decide on?”

Minako grinned, looking very prideful. “The new Sailor V movie.”

“Awesome!” Usagi chirped.


	11. Hotaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. I do not own Sailor Moon and I warn you, this contains statutory rape and manipulation of a thirteen year old.

By the time the movie finished, Ami was snoozing lightly on the couch, exhausted from the several orgasms she had to muffle throughout the movie. Usagi smiled fondly at her and decided to leave her there for now, though she planned for the blunette to wake with her cock inside her.

Michiru stiffly got up and urged Hotaru to her feet. “Is it alright if we sleep in your parents room?”

Smiling knowingly, the princess of the moon nodded and felt a pride well when the seafoam haired woman practically limped away. “Sleep well!”

Minako yawned, but got up. “I’m going to grab a shower if that’s cool. I got a little cotton candy in my hair,” she complained, eyes on Usagi.

“No problem!” Usagi answered cheerfully and watched her go with a wave. As soon as she was out of sight, she looked at Makoto and Rei and smiled. “Mako, go play with Rei. Mamoru will be over soon and I have a fun idea for the night.”

“Mamoru?” Makoto repeated, brow furrowed.

“You’ll see. I’m going to go play with Mina, so just get her ready. And leave Ami alone. She’s mine.” Usagi eyed the brunette heatedly as she kissed Ami’s neck, smirking when the short haired girl moaned lightly in her sleep.

Rei’s eyes narrowed. “I’ll wake her up and tell her what you’re doing to us.”

“And she’ll be a good girl and clean my cock off after I’ve fucked you with it if I tell her to,” Usagi told her with a shrug. “Of course, I may decide to leave you tied up in the boy’s locker room so you can feel the variety the world has to offer inside you, if you want to be difficult.”

The violet eyed teen stiffened.

Makoto got to her feet and proceeded to drag the senshi of Mars towards Usagi’s room.

Usagi waited until she heard the door shut to kiss Ami and then get up, walking towards the bathroom. It was unlocked and she smiled as she entered silently and heard Minako singing. She stripped quickly, listening.

Minako was belting out a pop song, out of key and heard nothing until the curtain moved and suddenly her princess was behind her, with a curious new appendage standing at attention. “Usagi, what-oh my god, what is that?” the other blond squeaked, jumping back.

“Exactly what it looks like,” Usagi told her gently, though she moved closer, not allowing her to move back too far. “It’s my birthright. You’ll probably start remembering sooner or later, but the crux of it is that this is how Lunarian royals go through puberty. And, maybe it’s vain, but I want you.”

“Vain?” Minako echoed, trying to move around her, but finding that her princess was serious, an arm on either side preventing her from moving without forcing her way through.

“Well, I want to bury myself inside you, because you’re my senshi. I want to know you in all ways,” Usagi declared, moving closer and kissing the other female’s trembling throat. “And it’s sort of hot how much we look alike.” She was thinking back on that memory, but this time, Minako was beneath her, her cock buried inside her like her mother’s had been in her.

“Usagi, I don’t know-” Minako murmured, biting her lip.

“I do. It’ll be okay.” And Usagi was kissing her, dropping a hand between her legs to stimulate her.

“Please, don’t…” Minako broke the kiss and cast her a pleading look.

Frowning, Usagi looked at her, then down between her legs where she had her fingers running over her clit. “You don’t want me?”

“No, I just… I’m the senshi of love. I want love…” Minako looked down.

For the first time, Usagi nodded and pulled her hand away. “I’m sorry, Mina. If you change your mind, let me know.” She kissed her cheek and got out to dry off. When she grabbed her phone, she texted Mamoru to stay away and then poked her head into her room where Makoto had Rei tied down.

“Oh, I wasn’t expecting you yet!” Makoto told her in surprise, her fingers inside the black haired beauty.

“Not tonight.” Usagi smiled a little. “Have fun you two.” And she closed the door and walked back into the living room. She lifted Ami’s nightgown and knelt between her legs, lapping at her entrance. She watched her squirm and flush in her sleep before sighing and kissing her thighs. She wasn’t done yet…

Getting to her feet, she walked to her parents room and opened the door, seeing Michiru and Hotaru in bed together. She looked to Michiru and wordlessly pointed out, for her to leave.

The seafoam haired woman frowned and opened her mouth, but finally got up and walked out.

Usagi sat down next to the sleeping Hotaru and stroked her hair. She smiled and leaned over to kiss her neck, scooting under the covers to stroke her small breasts through her nightgown, listening to the thirteen year old sigh in pleasure. Her hand slipped underneath that nightgown, teasing her between her legs. She pulled the covers away and crouched over her, slipping her nightgown up until the smaller female was forced to wake, submissively raising her arms to let the garment come off despite her confusion.

“Usagi-chan?” she breathed, sleepy and befuddled. “What are you doing?”

“Just lay back. You’ll like it.” She smiled reassuringly at the younger teen and began to pull her panties down, tossing them aside.

Trusting her, Hotaru only nodded, shifting to allow her princess to accomplish her task, looking up at her with wonder. “Where’s Michi-mama?”

“She left you here with me so that you and I could have a good time.” Usagi leaned in and ran her tongue over her delicate lower lips, moving up to suck her clit into her mouth.

Jumping, Hotaru’s eyes went wide. “Usagi-chan?” She squirmed, the feelings unfamiliar and a touch frightening.

Ignoring the question in her voice, Usagi swirled her tongue over clit and slid a finger inside her. She felt herself hardening at the prospect of being inside such a tight entrance. She pumped in and out, sliding in a second finger to stretch her as she nipped at the bundle of nerves and kissed it when she heard her new lover yelp.

Feeling a combination of discomfort and pleasure, Hotaru rested her hands on the sheets and clenched and unclenched her fingers in the sheets. Her body started heating and she looked away with feelings of wrongness permeating her senses.

Scissoring her fingers inside her, Usagi sucked hard on her clit and ran her tongue over it as she jumped and squirmed. She felt her muscles contract around her fingers and withdrew to lap at her entrance. She smiled and kissed her way up the youngest senshi’s body and touched her face, guiding her to look her in the eyes as she searingly kissed her mouth. “It’s overwhelming, I know. But you are my senshi and I adore you. You are so special to me, Hotaru-chan. My special girl.”

Shuddering with the aftershocks of pleasure, Hotaru nodded. “You’re special to me too, Princess.”

Kissing her temple, Usagi smiled and she pressed the head of her cock to her little entrance. “It’s going to hurt, but you’ll like it.” With that, she pressed in, remembering how this had felt all those years ago to be on the other end. She went in to the hilt and held still, kissing her just under her eyes.

In agony, Hotaru held her princess tightly and let the tears come. “I don’t like it.” She buried her face in the crook of her neck and cried.

“Sshh…” Usagi moved a hand between them and ran her thumb in enticing circles over her clit. She felt her walls fluttering around her and smiled. “You’re starting to. It’ll be okay.” She pulled out just a little and moved back in, still paying special attention to that little bundle of nerves. “See?”

Starting to feel the heat building up again, Hotaru nodded weakly. “Y-yes.”

“There’s my special girl.” Usagi kept stimulating her and rocked in and out slowly, enjoying how tight she was and the little noises of pleasure she was beginning to emit. She moved her hand from her clit and grasping her just under her knees, tilting her legs up to penetrate deeper.

Overwhelmed, Hotaru wrapped her arms around Usagi’s neck. “Oh…” She pulled herself closer and moved her hips in time with her thrusts. “Faster…”

Only too happy to oblige, Usagi went faster and harder, kissing Hotaru with fervor. She felt the smaller female tightening around her and rode her through her orgasm before cumming inside her. She pulled out and kissed her neck. “Gets some rest, my special beauty.” Without waiting for response, she pulled on a robe and walked out, passing Michiru in the hall. “I’ll want to see her again.”


End file.
